


Highest Bidder

by Brenda



Series: Going Once, Going Twice, Sold... [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bachelor Auction, Charity Auctions, M/M, Modern Day Bucky Barnes, Steve Rogers is Not a Virgin, Steve is still Captain America
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-01
Updated: 2015-11-01
Packaged: 2018-04-29 11:19:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5125535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brenda/pseuds/Brenda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"Bidding will start at $5,000, ladies and gentlemen.  $5,000 for an evening spent in the charming company of one of the most eligible bachelors in all of New York.  The winning bidder will be chauffeured to Mr. Barnes' private yacht, where you'll both share a meal exquisitely prepared by his own personal chef, and a sunset cruise around the harbor.  Who says romance is dead."  The MC smiled, looking like nothing so much as a very hungry shark.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>"$50,000!" Steve called, shocking everyone in the room – and himself – into silence. </i>
</p><p>  <i>The MC blinked.  His perfect, plastic smile melted right off his face.  "Uh...could you...I'm sorry, what was that?"</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Highest Bidder

**Author's Note:**

  * For [relenafanel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/relenafanel/gifts).



> Happiest of all Birthdays to Relenafanel, who asked for a fic with the following prompt:
> 
>  _The "win a date for charity" AU trope. Bonus points for Steve still being Captain America, but Bucky being the son of someone influential or famous_.

In retrospect, saying yes had been a mistake.

Steve took one look at the massive banner above the stage – "Buy A Date For Fun And Charity!" – and couldn't escape to the bar fast enough. What the hell had he been thinking, letting Tony talk him into taking his place? 

_It'll be fun, Cap_ , Tony'd said. _You remember fun, right? Go bid on some nice, polite lady or dame or whatever you used to call women and make her swoon with all of that old-fashioned charm that seems to be catnip for any female with a pulse. Plus, it's for pediatric cancer research, and who can say no to sick kids in need?_

Steve was, unfortunately, a big sucker for sick kids. So, here he was, all decked out in a nicely tailored suit that cost more than the sum of everything he'd made prior to joining the Army, sipping on very expensive cognac, and trying very hard not to have a minor panic attack. It felt like every eye in the room was on him. His skin felt clammy and far too warm, and if he still had his old lungs, he knew he'd be wheezing up a storm by now.

Over the years, he'd gotten used to being gazed upon like a zoo animal on display, but that didn't mean he had to like it. Far too many people forgot Steve Rogers was a real person under the cowl. Sometimes even he forgot himself that he was still just a flesh and blood man behind the shield, with needs and wants and dreams. Exactly like everyone else in the world.

If nothing else, tonight was a good reminder that he was still only human. That he was more than just a stoic soldier who lived only to serve others. It was well past time he started to look out for himself again.

But so far, none of the people putting themselves up for auction had piqued Steve's interest. He knew he needed to bid on someone at some point, but he at least wanted someone he thought he could hold a conversation with. Someone who wouldn't spend the entire time either too nervous to say a word, or too scared of saying the wrong thing. Maybe it was too much to ask, but he didn't think so. 

And if he didn't see anyone who he thought would be that person, he'd just make a donation in Tony's name and be done with it. He'd rather face Tony's disappointment and teasing barbs than subject himself to a date with someone who only saw him as an icon.

The MC for the evening – an older man with ruthlessly lacquered gray hair and teeth so white they could double as headlights – gave the audience a wide, plastic smile. "Next up, we have a special treat. The Barnes family has always been so generous with their time and money with this little event we put on every year." He tittered at his own joke. "But tonight, the eldest son, James Barnes, has decided to put himself up for auction. James, would you be so kind as to come on out, please."

A tall, dark-haired man stepped onto the stage and waved at the crowd. He was textbook handsome, with a square-cut jaw and heavy-lidded eyes, and his hair was artfully mussed, like he’d just rolled out of bed. The exquisite cut of his bespoke tuxedo more than hinted at the muscled body underneath. 

But it was the _way_ he wore his suit – like he was already figuring out eight ways to striptease out of it the very first second he could – that truly held the eye. His bowtie was slightly crooked, as was the collar of his shirt. He looked like someone had yanked him in by that tie for a hard, very thorough kiss, then sent him out on the stage.

Or like maybe he'd had a quickie in the bathroom and didn't have time to fully put himself back together.

"Everyone having a good time tonight?" Barnes asked, his voice a rich tenor, his tone the perfect mix of flirtatious and friendly. A man used to having any crowd eating out of the palm of his hand.

The wave of lust that swept over Steve was as surprising as it was unwelcome. Not the time or the place and certainly not his first choice in a partner. But his body – created to be the pinnacle of perfection and precision – _still_ managed to have a mind of its own. And every single atom of Steve's body _wanted_. Wanted to taste those full, pouty lips to see if they were as soft as they looked. Wanted to peel Barnes out of his insouciantly worn suit to see if the body beneath it was as fit and graceful as the cut indicated. Wanted to see if he could make those pretty, long-lashed eyes gloss over in pleasure.

Then Barnes' gaze swept over the crowd and stopped when he hit Steve. But Steve didn't see the usual shock or reverence he'd come to expect when someone looked his way. Instead, Barnes was looking at him like he wanted Steve to be the one to debauch him even further. 

Every bit of earlier discomfort Steve was feeling left him in a white-hot rush. There wasn't any room for anything other than all the ways he wanted James Barnes naked and moaning his name.

"Bidding will start at $5,000, ladies and gentlemen. $5,000 for an evening spent in the charming company of one of the most eligible bachelors in all of New York. The winning bidder will be chauffeured to Mr. Barnes' private yacht, where you'll both share a meal exquisitely prepared by his own personal chef, and a sunset cruise around the harbor. Who says romance is dead." The MC smiled, looking like nothing so much as a very hungry shark.

"$50,000!" Steve called, shocking everyone in the room – and himself – into silence. 

The MC blinked. His perfect, plastic smile melted right off his face. "Uh...could you...I'm sorry, what was that?"

 _Fuck_. What the fuck was he _thinking_? There was no way this was what Tony'd had in mind when he'd given Steve his credit card and told him to 'have a little fun'.

The murmurs from the crowd started growing into a roar as word started to spread that Captain America himself was the one who'd placed the bid. Barnes, however, didn't move a muscle. Just stood there, staring at Steve like he was daring him to change his mind. Like he _expected_ Steve to back down, or say he was sorry, he'd been kidding, just a joke, nothing to see here, kids.

Well, fuck that. It wasn't like Tony couldn't afford it, and it was for a good cause, right? And he knew Tony would be the first person to tell him to be selfish for once. Hell, Tony would have bid on Barnes himself, then given him to Steve like an elaborate present.

"Sorry," he said and, before the disappointed look could finish forming on the MC's face, added, "I meant $100,000."

He met Barnes' look, defiant and daring, a familiar and long-submerged reckless feeling washing over him. He'd missed this. Missed doing something a little ill-advised and maybe a little irresponsible, just because he could. He was so tired of conforming to all the expectations placed upon him.

Barnes lifted an inquisitive eyebrow, like he already knew the answer to his question, but wanted confirmation. Steve returned the look with a nod and a small shrug. Barnes could think what he wanted about why Steve was throwing such an outrageous sum of money just for the pleasure of his company – it wasn't like any of it was wrong. And if Barnes wasn't interested in what Steve wanted, well, it wouldn't be the first time, or even the first time this century, someone turned Steve down. He was used to disappointment.

But it was always worth the risk to try.

The MC finally regained his voice, even though it was an octave higher than normal. "$100,000 to the good Captain. Do I hear any other bidders?"

Silence. Barnes never even looked away from Steve. Those very pretty, long-lashed eyes seemed to bore into him. Like they could see right inside his skull, to every dark, twisted, lustful thought he had. Could not only see them, but approved of every single one.

Steve was so hard he was light-headed.

"Going once. Going twice. Sold to Steve Rogers, everyone," the MC called. "Proving that Captain America is every bit the hero out of uniform that he is in uniform. Let's all give him a big round of applause and see if we can match his generosity tonight on the other bids. Thank you."

Steve was directed to a side table, where he gave them Tony's card. The entire process of paying took under a minute. So little time for so much money to exchange hands; it boggled the mind.

He was just pocketing his receipt and the card when Barnes strolled up to the table, looking, if possible, even _more_ disheveled. Like he'd stopped on his way from the stage to have another quickie or to muss his hair and tux up even further. Even if it was on purpose, Steve was red-blooded enough to admire the results.

"I gotta say, I was _not_ expecting to get snatched up by Captain America himself." Barnes' drawl was as artfully careless as his looks, and had just as much effect on Steve's equilibrium.

"Happy to surprise you, then," Steve replied. "Unless you're disappointed, of course. In which case, I apologize."

"Not at all." Barnes raked him from head to toe with a heated look, like he was mentally undressing Steve with his eyes and liked what he saw. Like he had several x-rated thoughts of his own and wanted to get started on going through the list as soon as possible. "I'm looking forward to our date. It's not every night I get to dine privately with a national treasure."

"Should I show up in uniform?" Steve asked, making a show of flicking his gaze all the way down the length of Barnes' body. He knew full well what the half-lidded, full-lipped smirk did to people, and wasn't at all shy about using it to his advantage. "I'm happy to do it if that's your thing, but I'll warn you now, it's a bitch to get in and out of."

Barnes stared at him for a long, charged moment before throwing his head back and laughing, long and loud and amused. "No, that's alright." He shook his head, laugh lines deepening the grooves around his generous mouth. Made him look even sexier. "You look good enough in civilian clothes."

"Good enough, huh?" Steve asked, responding to the teasing tone with his own. "Hardly sounds like a ringing endorsement."

" _Weeeeell._ " Barnes drew the word out taffy-slow, his mouth parting slightly. He rocked a little on his heels, hands shoved in the pockets of his pants, drawing them even tighter around his crotch. "I'm trying to be on – maybe not my _best_ behavior – but good behavior. I wouldn't want to give anyone reason to say that I dragged you down to my level. Probably wouldn't look so great for your reputation."

His _reputation_. Like he'd ever given a good goddamn about it. Steve let out an amused snort. "That's a shame, then," he said, with a small shrug. "I was really looking forward to you _not_ being on your best behavior."

Barnes blinked in surprise. "You were?"

"I'm sure we'd have a very nice time if we both behaved, but how much fun would that be?"

This was selfish and reckless and totally against the perfectly well-mannered façade he'd been showing the world since he'd woken up in a strange new land without a single friend or ally to his name. But something told him that James Barnes would be worth the risk. Worth swinging a wrecking ball to the perception everyone had of Captain America, the perfect soldier. The paragon of virtue. 

Right now, virtue was the last thing on Steve's mind. 

A speculative gleam appeared in Barnes' eyes. "Well, in that case, what're you doing tonight?"

"I got no plans," Steve answered, with another slow look.

Barnes licked both lips, then ran his teeth over the bottom one. A blatant invitation. "Wanna go for a ride and get to know each other a little better?"

Steve was already leaning in to see if Barnes' lips felt as soft as they looked when he remembered where they were. It took him a second to find his voice over the buzz roaring in his ears. "Yes. I'd like that very much."

Barnes turned to the lady at the table who'd taken Steve's card. "We're done here, right?"

She nodded, looking back and forth between them like she was watching a tennis match. "Yeah, he's all paid up. Just make sure you keep your receipt for your accountant."

"Great, thanks." Barnes turned back to Steve. Held out a hand. "James Buchanan Barnes the Third, but you can call me Bucky."

"Captain Steve Rogers, but you can call me anything you want," Steve replied, and took Bucky's hand in a firm grip. Didn't let go, even after the requisite handshake was over.

Bucky just smiled, slow and wicked, and stepped right into Steve's space. So close Steve could see the laugh lines around those sinful eyes. "I have a limo outside or we can haul ass to a bathroom stall, whichever you want," he murmured. "Either way, I'm getting my mouth on your dick as soon as possible, unless you have some major objection."

"You think we can make it to the limo?" Steve asked, rubbing his thumb over the hammering pulse at Bucky's wrist. He wanted to tear the buttons of Bucky's shirt off with his teeth.

Bucky just gave him another considering look. Then he shuffled even closer, leaned in, his gaze on Steve's mouth the entire time. The kiss was as light as air, but as hot as the desert at high noon. "We can try," he murmured against Steve's lips. "Unless, of course, you _wanted_ the world to see you going at it with another dude..."

Still testing, still pushing. Steve respected it, but Bucky Barnes had a _lot_ to learn about him. No time like the present. 

Steve wrapped his free hand around Bucky's waist, then slid down to let it rest possessively over a perfectly shaped ass. "If you want to fuck me on the goddamn stage, I'll supply the lube and condoms myself," he said, not bothering to temper his voice. The woman at the table let out a strangled gasp, but he didn't even glance her way. All of his attention was on Bucky, and the hot, hungry look in those deep-set blue eyes. "I'm ten seconds from going to my knees right now and bending you over the table so my tongue and your ass can be properly acquainted. Because I bet you make the most delicious sounds when you're getting eaten out, don't you?"

Bucky let out a small, hurt noise that was the sexiest goddamn thing Steve had ever heard. His grip was so tight that Steve was starting to lose feeling in his fingers. It was a small price to pay. He couldn't wait to have Bucky's hands all over him, couldn't wait to feel that grip everywhere on his body, bruising his skin. The marks wouldn't last – they never did – but he was looking forward to Bucky's efforts.

"But I'd rather take this someplace where we won't be disturbed and where we'll have all night, just us," he continued, relentless now, pulling Bucky's hips against his so Bucky could feel just how hard he was. How much he _wanted_. "It's your call."

Bucky swayed forward, stopping _just_ before their lips touched. "How many times do you think we can make each other come before we both pass out?" he asked, his breath hot and close. He was also gratifyingly hard behind his beautifully tailored slacks. Steve wanted nothing more than to drag them down those muscled thighs and see just how much of Bucky's cock he could take down his throat in one go.

"Only one way to find out," he answered, and when their mouths slid together again, hot and carnal and an obvious precursor to what Steve hoped was in their _very_ near future, he could swear he saw sparks behind his eyelids.

***

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to [Stephrc79](http://stephrc79.tumblr.com) for the beta!!!!
> 
> You can now find me on [Tumblr](http://brendaonao3.tumblr.com). :)


End file.
